lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
The Reunion Show
The Reunion Show is the first episode of the second season of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. In this episode, Barbie, Ken, Raquelle and Ryan meet together with Randy Bravo in a studio to look back on the events that unfolded during Season 1. Summary Randy Bravo brings us to all the turning points in Life in the Dreamhouse, and introduces Barbie, Raquelle, Ryan, and Ken. Randy gets to the point and asks Barbie if she finds Raquelle's constant scheming drives her up the wall, which Barbie does not see there is any scheming. She says: "But things sure are more interesting when Raquelle's around." Barbie tells her if by interesting she means "hilarious", and shows a slide show of Barbie's and Raquelle's differences, with Barbie getting the shine, glory and attention, and Raquelle the total opposites, being ignored and shown in a very different lighting, getting her face smashed in Hollywood "hand-print" cement. Raquelle finds the clip boring, and asks why she agreed "to do a second rate show 'like this' ". Randy reminds her that she begged them to for her to come on to promote her new book, and then Raquelle starts going on, and has Ryan shoot a slingshot with copies of the book at people. One person says: "Ow! My eye!", much to the discomfort of Randy. Randy then explains how Ken and Ryan are feuding and explains how when it comes to Barbie, both of them just have to be the "alpha-doll". The slideshow clip then shows Ken and Ryan feuding and fighting, the last scene Ken and Ryan fitting over who gets to take Barbie to the Malibu Gala Ball, but Chelsea tells the two that she's (Barbie's) at a photoshoot in Rio, and explains that the "Ball" is next Saturday. Randy then shows that "Ken will do anything for his lady" and shows a slide clip of Ken doing just then, taking care of Barbie until her plastic pox are better and all gone, but ends up getting plastic pox himself and needing to stay getting better all day with her, which Ken replies is "sweet". The clip ends and Randy says "There ya have it, folks. True, doll love." Raquelle and Ryan pretend to be the audition and try to drown out the clapping with boos through megaphones. Randy then says: "If you thought this season was cray-cray, next season we take this show on the road to…Paris!" Chelsea is there with Barbie, Raquelle, Ken, Ryan, and the rest, including Skipper and Stacie with Nikki and Teresa, and says: "Hou la la ! Très chic !". Then the cardboard board of Paris falls over, revealing the studio, and with Tawny reading a newspaper. Raquelle then gives up and sighs, saying: "I'll be in my dressing room" and leaves. Then Barbie ends the show saying: "See ya next season, everybody" while waving. Quotes Character Appearances Trivia *This episode is a parody of the reunion shows on Bravo. *This episode takes place before "Closet Princess 2.0" despite there being a clip of Ken's and Ryan's fights where they fight for who gets to save Barbie in "Closet Princess 2.0". "The Reunion Show" is actually the 15th episode, while "Closet Princess 2.0" is actually the 16th. Episode Guide